


The Prospective Bride

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Aethelwold is a Jerk, Daggers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Soft Finan (The Last Kingdom), Uhtred is a Good Bro, not surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: A prospective bride comes to Wessex for Aethelwold. When they meet her, she is not at all what they were expecting...and she catches the eye of a certain Irishman.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	The Prospective Bride

"Uhtred! There you are! Uhtred!"

"What does he want now?" Uhtred groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

Finan shrugged, his own ire rising at the man's childish and shrill voice. "How much trouble ya think I'd be in if I stabbed him?"

"Alfred may reward you…. save him the headache."

They chuckled darkly as Aethelwold dropped onto the bench next to Finan at the alehouse. The two friends had been sitting happily and nursing cups of ale, waiting for the meeting with the king to begin. 

"Did you hear the news?!" 

"That ya're a turd?" Finan mocked. 

"What?" Aethelwold glared at Finan then turned back to Uhtred. "No...no! Alfred in all his godly wisdom has seen fit to permit me more authority and responsibility…."

"That's what you wanted." Uhtred interrupted, looking like he wanted to be just about anywhere but here at this moment. 

"Yes, but...BUT, first I must marry."

Finan snorted in his drink. "Poor lass."

"Poor...poor lass?" Aethelwold sputtered, gaze darting back and forth between the two, "I... I have no intentions nor interest in marriage. Alfred will certainly find me a woman who is a harpy and will slowly suck my soul and purse dry...then, then! he won't have to kill me. Oh no, I will certainly wither away because of her."

"Ya don't know that." Finan waved to the barmaid who brought over another cup of ale for all three at the table. 

Aethelwold gladly took the cup, still sulking and bemoaning. "It is Alfred! He will make a mockery of me and this will be his way of reminding me of my place. Mark my words."

"If you say so." Uhtred rolled his eyes. "Do you know who this harpy is?"

"No, well yes. I will. In three days. Her father is a wealthy lord of East Angelia. Alfred wishes to open up trade with him specifically. He hopes this trade will better relations between Wessex and East Angelia, to unite us all. To further this, he wishes to broker a marriage to this lord's daughter with myself. To show I am willing to do my duty for Wessex." Aethelwold finished sarcastically then promptly drained his cup of ale in one go. 

"This may be good for you. Perhaps she is beautiful and you will want to hump only her." Uhtred tried to reason but to no avail. 

"Oh, all the whores in Wintanceaster will wail at the loss of my coin and cock then." He rose to his feet. "I must leave you now. I must make sure I have a clean tunic to meet my prospective wife."

The two watched the king's nephew strut away, then get distracted by a whore leaning out of a nearby doorway. 

Finan turned back to his lord and friend. "That poor lass…Alfred would not really do that, would he?"

Uhtred shrugged. "If it was for the good of Wessex, he would."

Finan shook his head. He hoped Alfred knew what he was doing, what he could potentially subject some pious, sheltered girl too. Aethelwold would not be a good husband. Finan took another sip of his ale, listening to the sounds of the bustling city around him. A part of him was curious about the girl. If he was lucky, he hoped to see her before having to listen to that pig's arse lament anymore about marriage. That bastard would be lucky if any woman ever chose to willingly marry him. 

*****

I stood to my father's side as he greeted the king of Wessex. We had arrived last night, directed towards an inn where we were able to rest and refresh ourselves so we could meet King Alfred this morning. 

Having left the guards who traveled with us back at the inn, it was only my father, myself and the two advisors standing in the throne room. The greetings had been formal between our two parties. I spoke not a word, my father introducing me as I gave a polite incline of my head. Here I was to keep up the appearance of a proper lord's daughter, something beautiful to look at that knows how to keep silent. What most did not know was the intelligent mind kept hidden behind my pretty face...and that was to my father's benefit. Especially with conducting trade, no one suspected me of gathering intel and information to relay back to him. 

This was not the first time we had used these roles.

"Now that pleasantries are done, shall we proceed to discussing business? Perhaps in my study with some refreshments? " Alfred said, hands clasped in front of him.

"Certainly," my father nodded. With a quick glance at me, my father looked back at the king. "Perhaps while we are talking business, my daughter may tour your fair city...with a guard of course."

"I thought she could join my wife in prayer."

I fervently suppressed a snort. 

"Later, when the heat of the day is greatest. We did not get to see much of the city as we arrived late last night. A walk would do her good, as she has not much experience in the world. Seeing a great city of God as yours is would be a blessing to her." 

Alfred had met his match with my father. Both were clever men who used words to manipulate to obtain the result they desired. I almost wished I could stay and watch their verbal sparring; it would be most entertaining...but I had a duty to do. My father would want to hear of my thoughts of the city and its people...and the king's nephew. 

"I see. Said that way I can certainly not refuse." Alfred waved a hand to his side. "Aethelwold will escort her. He was born and raised here and has knowledge of the area. I shall send Steapa as extra protection although it is unnecessary."

"I thank you but I would ask that Steapa remains so we may garner his insight on trade routes and guards needed for them. I have heard of your man, Uhtred. That he is a great warrior. If he is here, I would prefer him and his men to guard my daughter for she is my greatest joy...but do not tell her mother I said that. She may become envious."

Alfred momentarily looked like he sucked on a lemon. With obvious reluctance he agreed. "Uhtred," he called, looking past us, over towards the back of the room, "you and your man will guard the lady and Aethelwold. You will do your utmost to be good representations of Wessex and all we hold dear."

"Yes, lord." Came from the back. 

My father reached over and pressed a fatherly kiss to my forehead before whispering in my ear, "You know what to do. Be good."

"Am I not always?"

He chuckled; he was just as mischievous than I was. My mother claimed if I had been born male, I would have been a duplicate of my father. Quickly he swept out of the room with King Alfred, Steapa and several other advisors and priests. The doors shut behind them with a resounding bang. 

"My lady."

I turned to see a man with a round, boyish face and haircut that looked like he tried to do it himself. So, this was the man Alfred wanted to betroth me to. He looked like I could poke him in the eye and he would run away crying for his mother. 

"I am Aethelwold, it is my greatest honor to meet you." He bowed slightly and grasped my hand, giving it a quick, sloppy kiss on the back of it. "Shall we?"

Following slightly behind him, I could already see that all the rumors and stories I had heard about him were true. I had hoped they were an exaggeration. Luckily I knew my father would never force me to marry a pompous twat like him. This whole meeting was for show and for me to gather an impression of Wessex outside of Alfred for my father. I just had to play along for now. I wondered how many times I would need to remind myself of that while in Aethelwold's company. 

Once outside, the sun felt delightful on my face. I could not help but look up and breathe in its warmth. Why ever would ladies willingly stay inside to pray or sew or gossip was beyond my understanding. There were far more interesting things to do. It was once we stepped outside of the palace that I took notice of our shadows. 

Turning around I glanced at the two men, both in some armor and with weapons on them. One had long hair with a thin beard, vibrant blue eyes and a sword strapped to his back. Between his looks and his clothing, he looked almost like a Dane. I guessed this must be the infamous Uhtred. The other one had a thick, full beard, dark eyes with laugh lines around them, a sword hanging off his hip and a cross that hung from his neck. Interesting. 

"You are Uhtred, yes? The savior of Wessex and all Saxons?" I asked teasingly. I had heard so many stories of the man from my father's side. Were they all true though? It was easy for rumors and stories to be exaggerated and the hero to be no more than a wood-mouse even if the stories painted him as a dragon. Although looking at him, I would suspect the dragon. 

He smirked, eyeing me. "Perhaps. Though Alfred would say it was his God that saved Wessex."

"Yet it is you who wields the sword." I shrugged, turning my gaze to his companion, who was watching us with unrestrained amusement. "And who are you?"

"I am Finan, my lady."

An Irishman? I certainly had not expected that. Nor the way his gaze and accent put a warmth in my belly. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Yes, yes, they are guarding us so they are to walk behind us _silently!_ " Aethelwold stressed the last word, giving a glare to both. He placed a hand lightly on my lower back, redirecting me down the steps of the palace and into the bustling city. 

I caught an eye roll from Uhtred as Aethelwold spoke, not that I could blame him. It was when I met Finan's eyes and he winked at me...oh this was going to be fun. 

Normally I would slap away the hand of any man who thought they could corral or control me. For now, I allowed Aethelwold to keep a guiding hand on my lower back, more to see what he would do and to witness people's reactions. It did not escape my notice the further we walked, the lower his hand slowly slipped. 

We walked by the palace and some shops, our walk casual and relaxed. I listened to Aethelwold ramble on about this or that, keeping my eyes and ears open to our surroundings. What I had seen so far of the capital of Wessex impressed me. There was certainly wealth here, far more than in Mercia. This would be a good place to commence trade for my father. 

It was also at this point that Aethelwold's hand had slipped down to the point where his fingers were caressing the top of my arse with each movement. I gritted my teeth at the feeling and at how unaffected he seemed by it. This was unseemingly in public, let alone how to treat a lord's daughter. If this was his standard of respect for a lord's daughter in public, I shivered at the thought of how he would treat his wife. Clearly a woman was only something to hump and amuse him. 

If he thought that idea included me...he was very wrong. 

"What is in that direction?"

Aethelwold looked to where I pointed. "Ah, just a short cut towards the blacksmith's. He prefers to have his shop on the outskirts of the city."

"I would like to see it."

"Why? There is nothing of interest for a lady as yourself."

_Oh?_

"Nevertheless, I would like to go."

"If you insist." He forced a smile and guided me towards the alley that served as a shortcut. 

It was when we were about a third of the way that I stopped. I could see some people walking past the alley but no one was paying attention to the four persons now stopped. A row of buildings was to our left, the back facing us. On our other side was a small coop with chickens and an overly eager rooster, who had no qualms making his presence known. Otherwise, we were alone.

"My lady, is someth…"

I ignored Aethelwold. Abruptly I sidestepped away from him so his hand was no longer touching me. His touch had become more and more repulsive as we walked. Rounding on our two shadows, I focused on Uhtred first. 

Their quiet commentary had not gone unnoticed by me but Aethelwold pointedly ignored them as he continued to give me the "tour". 

"Are you Alfred's man?"

Uhtred crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"Is this necessary?" Aethelwold tried to put his hand on me again but I smacked it away, still ignoring him otherwise. 

"Do you report everything you see and do to Alfred? Are you his man or do you just follow his orders to fulfill your oath?"

He raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure but curious where I was going with this. "I am not Steapa if that is what you ask."

I nodded then turned my gaze to Finan. "And you, Irishman?"

"I just do what my Lord Uhtred says." He chuckled, a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he met mine. 

"Good." I smiled brightly at them, putting all my charm in and batting my lashes for fun. "I would hate to get in trouble. My father would be ever so disappointed in me."

"What are you...oh!" Aethelwold started but his words cut off when I roughly shoved him against the back of one of the buildings. He stumbled, not expecting the force and slammed against the wood. 

As he stumbled, I prowled after him, a snarl on my face. In a well-practiced move, I bent and pulled the dagger out of its sheath I always kept strapped to my lower leg and tucked just slightly into my boot. In an instant, it was in my hand and pressed firmly just between his legs. If his cock twitched, he would feel the edge of my blade. My other hand grabbed his jaw so his focus could only be on me. 

"Let us get something straight. You try and touch me again; I will turn you into a eunuch. You keep your hands and any ideas of your cock to yourself. Got it?" 

"Ah, yes. Of course, my apologies, I just...ah, ah, AH!" He paled even further when I moved the blade slightly. 

"One more thing. You are a piece of shit. I will never marry you, nor will anyone force me to. And if by some miracle, it is arranged. Know this. On our wedding night, I will kill you before you even think about touching me. I am only here to open negotiations between my father and King Alfred. Nothing more. Now…" I slowly dragged the dagger up his torso to land at the base of his throat. "We can continue the tour with a better understanding of one another, yes?"

"Yes?" He squeaked out. 

"Good. We will be seeing much of one another the next few days. It shall be fun." I giggled, stepping away from him. A quick glance behind me showed Uhtred with a hand over his mouth, desperately trying to suppress laughter. Finan on the other hand had the biggest grin on his face and a starstruck look in his eyes. 

I sent him a quick wink, finding myself enjoying that look in his dark eyes. 

Done threatening my prospective husband, I knelt to replace the dagger in its sheath. Although I always carried it on my person and I knew how to use it well; only a few knew of it and I liked to keep it that way. 

As I started to rise, a hand came into view. Finan stood before me with his hand out. Quickly I accepted and allowed him to help me to my feet, even if it was unnecessary. His hand felt too good holding mine, the roughness I knew to only come from swordplay, the hand of a warrior. He squeezed my hand slightly before letting go. 

"Do you know the way to the blacksmith's?"

"I do."

"Excellent." I wrapped my arm through his, placing my hand on his forearm. "Will you escort me? I am in desperate need of a new dagger and would like to see what Wessex has to offer."

That slow, lazy smile I was growing quite fond of spread on his face, dark eyes alight. "Aye, we would not want ya in lack, now would we?"

"Lord Uhtred, do you believe Wessex will be in greater need of grain and iron this year? I hear King Alfred is continuing to build more burhs due to increased raids in Mercia."

He answered my question from just behind me. "I suspect, my lady. Although East Angelia needs to remain vigilant in their own defenses."

"Certainly. King Aethelstan is no fool. Even if he prefers to use priests instead of swords as of late."

As we walked, we discussed trade and the Danes. Both were impressed with my knowledge and insight, to which I explained that I was my father's only child. He raised me as if I was a son because to him, I am his heir. 

And if I happened to enjoy the feeling of strong muscles under my hand and warm breath dancing over my skin whenever dark eyes met mine...who could blame me? His Irish accent may also have something to do with my slowly decreasing proximity and increased flirtation. 

The visit to the blacksmith was entertaining. Uhtred, Finan and myself along with the blacksmith, Aldwin, spoke easily of weapons. In the end, I chose a lovely dagger with a promise to come retrieve and pay for it this evening.

The whole time Aethelwold grumbled just off to the side, looking like a petulant child. 

"What will happen when you marry?" Uhtred asked as we walked lazily back in the direction of the palace. 

"My father will never allow me to marry a fool for his lands, tenants and trade are important to him. He would want someone who is a good lord to replace him."

"Will that not be ya?" Finan asked. 

"Yes, unless I marry. Even then I still plan on being involved in everything. I am not one to sit idly by." I paused, smirking to myself as I looked around. "Perhaps I should not bother with marriage at all. The only thing I need is an heir of my own. I could take a lover, become with child and that would solve the problem."

"I suspect many men will be disappointed when they hear that. I for one think the idea holds merit." Finan held my gaze and with that smirk that spoke of trouble.

I stopped, turning to face him slightly. "Mmm? Is that your way of volunteering to be my lover?"

"If the position is open…" He leaned down, his lips ghosting faintly over the rim of my ear. "I promise to make it worth ya time."

That touch sent a fire burning in my veins and when I caught his eyes, I thought I could see the same desire reflected. "I would hate to be disappointed." I purred, running a finger slowly down his chest. 

Uhtred coughed loudly from behind us. 

My cheeks warmed at the reminder we were in public. For a brief moment all I could see and hear was him...and how much I wanted to see if those lips tasted as good as they looked.

Up ahead I could see Lady Aelswith standing on the top of the steps with a priest on either side of her. Her hands clasped in front of her, eyes scanning the crowd intently. 

I groaned, earning a chuckle from the warriors. I had hoped she would leave me alone but clearly, she thought I was in desperate need of prayer. After spending time with Finan, my imagination certainly could do with a cleansing.

"Thank you for escorting me today." 

"It was our pleasure." Uhtred said. 

Instead of saying anything, Finan lifted my hand to his lips. His eyes remained glued to mine as his lips touched my skin. It should be illegal how a simple kiss on the hand could feel so erotic. Unable to help myself, my thumb stroked his bottom lip before he could release me. 

Aelswith finally noticed me and called my name loudly. If the pinched look on her face said anything, she was not pleased to see me walking so comfortably with Lord Uhtred and his man. 

I smiled at both warriors, taking a step back. I glanced over to the side to see the still sulking Aethelwold. "Pleasure to meet you. It was most...informative." Spinning on my heel, I started towards the queen not even bothering to hear Aethelwold's response.

I knew my father planned on being here for a few days before returning home. I could only hope during the upcoming days I would be able to see more of Lord Uhtred and his man. 

Especially his man. 

I might need to bathe in holy water when we returned home. 

*****

"I think I'm in love." Finan murmured to himself, watching her hips sway as she walked away. 

"I do not think I have ever been so insulted in my life." Aethelwold grumbled, coming to stand on Uhtred's other side. "Harpy. As I said. She may have an attractive appearance but still a harpy. Although, it would be fun to bed her. I bet she rides well."

Finan rounded on the smaller man. "Say another word and I'll gut ya like a fish."

"Ooo...so protective. The way you two were practically eye-fucking, I would say…"

Uhtred wisely grabbed the front of Aethelwold's tunic and shoved him a step back. "You will say no more or I will let him gut you. How dare you put your hands on her like you did earlier!" 

"I….it was nothing. Just a bit of fun."

"Can I gut him now, lord?"

Uhtred sighed and released the king's nephew. "He is not worth the effort. Let us go, Finan."

The Irishman fell into step with his friend. If he heard one more degrading word out of the pig's arse, his restraint would vanish. 

"I do agree with one thing that Aethelwold said." Uhtred suddenly said after they walked a few minutes. 

"What was that?"

"You were quite taken with her."

Finan laughed, grabbing the neckline of his tunic. "Aye, I don't deny it. She…I have never met a woman like her before. When she grabbed the turd and stuck her dagger between his legs…"

"I am surprised he did not piss himself." Uhtred chuckled. "Yet I must warn you of something."

Finan looked over at the sudden serious tone. "What?"

"If she does take you as a lover, be careful." Then the cocky bastard had a shit-eating grin. "I would hate to see her damage you. I still have need of you."

Finan threw his head back laughing as he slapped Uhtred on the shoulder. They headed towards the Inn to hopefully find Sihtric and Osferth. 

As they walked Finan could not get the memory of her on his arm and smiling out of his head. Nor how her touch and heated gaze made him want to pleasure her in every way. He prayed he would get to see and speak with her again. Perhaps he could further convince her to allow him to be her lover, for he would surely be hers and only hers without question. 


End file.
